


La maison close d'Amsterdam

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Katyusha était une prostituée habituée aux clients violents. Lars était un proxénète un peu avard sur les bords, qui prenait soin de ses filles. La jeune ukrainienne qu'il venait de récupérer n'était pas une exception. /O.S/





	La maison close d'Amsterdam

 

            Katyusha jeta un regard anxieux au bout de la rue. Il faisait froid, et le peu de vêtement qu’elle portait ne la protégeait pas des rafales de vent qui se précipitaient entre les deux hauts immeubles qui bordaient la route. Un pauvre lampadaire éclairait un tant soit peu le bitume humide, et quelques bruits inquiétants se faisaient parfois entendre sans que personne ne sache d’où cela venait.

-Stressée, la nouvelle ?

            Katyusha sursauta presque, et se tourna vers la jeune fille à côté d’elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, ses grands yeux verts brillaient de malice et étaient accompagné d’un sourire en coin. Tout comme Katyusha, elle ne portait presque rien : une jupe affreusement courte et plissée noir avec une chaîne argentée qui pendait d’un côté, cliquetant à chaque mouvement de la brune ; et un haut rouge qui ne descendait pas jusqu’à ses hanches et dont le décolleté révélait le haut d’un soutien-gorge noir. Ses chaussures rouges à talon haut ne semblait absolument pas la gêner pour se déplacer sur le trottoir pourtant assez abimé. Katyusha croyait se souvenir qu’elle était Hongroise…

-Un peu, admit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

-T’inquiète pas, va. Je suis sûre que tu vas pas rester dehors longtemps. Vu les seins que t’as, c’est obligé que quelqu’un craque.

            Katyusha hocha pensivement la tête et jeta un autre coup d’œil au bout de la rue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la brune. Elizabeta… Son nom lui revenait, maintenant.

-Toi… Toi non plus je ne pense pas que tu vas attendre longtemps, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

            La hongroise rit légèrement et se redressa, bombant légèrement le torse.

-T’en fais pas pour moi. Je suis déjà réservée pour la nuit.

-Oh, vraiment ?

            Les yeux verts d’Elizabeta se firent plus rêveur, tout comme son sourire.

-Ouais. C’est comme ça trois fois par semaine.

-Tout le temps ?

-Ca existe, les clients réguliers, s’amusa la brune en rejetant d’un mouvement de tête une mèche de cheveux.

            Un peu gênée, Katyusha se contenta d’hocher la tête. Elle tira nerveusement sur le bas de sa jupe droite au moins aussi courte que celle de la jeune fille à côté d’elle, et lissa ensuite sa chevelure blonde platine. Une voiture s’avança finalement au pas dans la ruelle et se gara le long du trottoir d’en face. La blonde ne put ignorer le léger rire ravi d’Elizabeta alors qu’un jeune adulte au cheveux aussi blancs que la neige sortait de la voiture. A peine eu-t-il fait quelques pas pour traverser que Katyusha pu apercevoir ses yeux : rouge comme le sang. Un sourire mesquin et narquois étirait ses lèvres, et ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Sa peau était incroyablement pâle, et même sans être très près de lui, le réseau de veines de son cou était visible. La blonde déduit aisément que c’était lui, le fameux client régulier dont avait parlé Elizabeta. Il était plutôt beau, en tout cas ce n’était pas un vieux pervers dégoutant, même si son albinisme effrayait un peu la jeune femme. Il s’arrêta devant la brune, sortit une main de sa poche pour la poser sur sa taille, et fit courir ses doigts incroyablement fins sur la peau délicate de la hongroise, jusqu’à atteindre le bas de son dos, la forçant à se cambrer légèrement.

-La chambre est prête, monsieur Beilschmidt… Ronronna Elizabeta en glissant une main sur la nuque de l’albinos.

-Alors allons-y, _liebe_. Le _awesome_ moi à sérieusement envie de te baiser…

            Katyusha détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne tenait pas à être prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Même si théoriquement ce n’en était pas vraiment. Elle avait l’habitude, pourtant, de voir des gens se toucher. Elle avait même assisté à pire que ça. Mais elle préféra quand même regarder le bout de la rue. Peut-être parce que ce _Beilschmidt_ lui faisait peur avec ses yeux rouges. Pourtant, ça lui allait bien, vraiment, mais elle n’était pas sûre de supporter qu’il la regarde.

            Lorsqu’elle entendit les talons d’Elizabeta claquer contre le trottoir, elle s’autorisa à se retourner pour les regarder entrer dans l’immeuble un peu vétuste qui lui servait de « maison » et de lieux de travail depuis le matin même. Elle était loin d’être la seule, elle devait être une bonne vingtaine de filles. Mais ce soir, il n’y aurait qu’elle et Elizabeta dans l’immeuble, puisque les autres étaient parties chercher des clients dans d’autres quartiers de la ville, avec la ferme intention de dormir à l’hôtel au frais desdits clients. En plus de leur paye, évidemment. Katyusha n’avait pas eu le courage d’en faire autant. Elle connaissait très mal la ville, avait un sens de l’orientation désastreux, et ne savait pas négocier. Si elle n’était pas encadrée, elle était capable d’accepter qu’on la paye la moitié de ce qu’on lui devait.

            Elle resta peut-être un quart d’heure dans la ruelle, seule, avec le lampadaire non loin d’elle, grelottant légèrement. Elle rajustait régulièrement son haut qui ne couvrait que sa poitrine généreuse -et la serrait un peu, de façon à bien faire ressortir ses atouts- et commençait à croire que sa nuit allait se dérouler ainsi. Jusqu’à ce qu’une voiture blanche ne se gare derrière celle du client d’Elizabeta. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et elle essaya de faire cesser ses tremblements. Elle savait comment procéder, nom d’un chien ça faisait presque un an qu’elle faisait ce travail, et pourtant elle avait l’impression de ne plus rien savoir. Un jeune homme sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte derrière lui, et son regard s’arrêta immédiatement sur la blonde. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et il s’approcha d’elle, visiblement ravi. Ses cheveux bonds et légèrement bouclés se balançaient de chaque côté de sa tête, ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice, et sa démarche assurée lui donnait un charme fou.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

-Bonsoir.

            Elle essaya de sourire, essaya de se montrer séduisante, mais elle savait qu’elle devait plus avoir l’air mignonne et gauche que vraiment attirante. Pourtant, l’homme ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper, et il plaça un bras autour de sa taille. Le contact la réchauffa immédiatement, et il la guida vers l’établissement sans se départir de son sourire. Il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer, et planta un baiser sur son épaule.

-Dis mois, jolie demoiselle… Tu as un nom ?

-Katyusha… souffla-t-elle en frémissant.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Katyusha.

            Il avait un accent, peut-être français, et l’entendre prononcer son nom la fit frissonner. Elle essaya de ne pas se montrer nerveuse et s’arrêta alors qu’elle était à deux doigts de rentrer dans un autre homme. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers elle, avant de retirer la cigarette qu’il avait dans la bouche.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Francis.

            Le client qui était derrière Katyusha sourit largement et serra la main de l’autre homme.

-Salut Lars. Désolé, j’avais pas mal de travail.

            La blonde jeta un petit regard à Lars. C’était son proxénète. Son maque. Depuis ce matin. Il avait été la chercher dans l’ancienne maison close où elle exerçait. A la base, il venait juste chercher l’argent que le propriétaire des lieux lui devait, mais ce dernier ne pouvant pas rembourser, le grand blond aux yeux oscillant entre le vert et l’or était repartit avec Katyusha. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne affaire. Venant d’Ukraine, elle se prostituait depuis presque un an et était plutôt douée. Cependant, il avait bien précisé qu’il embarquait la jeune femme uniquement pour rembourser son déplacement, et qu’il comptait bien récupérer la somme qu’on lui devait avant la fin du mois.

-Assure toi de payer, se contenta de répondre le néerlandais en s’écartant pour les laisser passer.

-Je n’ai jamais plaisanté avec ça, lui fit remarquer Francis.

            Lars ne l’écoutait déjà plus vraiment, et son regard s’attarda sur Katyusha, avant qu’il ne lui fasse signe d’y aller. Elle hocha maladroitement la tête, se sentant un peu cruche, et elle guida son client vers l’étage. Elle n’était pas trop habituée à ce système. Là où elle travaillait avant, elle avait juste à attendre que des clients arrive dans la grande pièce qui servait de bar, à les chauffer, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux ne se décide à l’embarquer à l’étage. Ici, Lars contrôlait les clients qui entraient, vérifiaient qu’ils payaient bien, et surtout, tous les matins, il y avait inspection du corps de ses « employées » pour vérifier qu’aucune d’elles n’avaient été abimée. C’était surtout utile pour celles qui décidaient d’aller chercher des clients hors de l’établissement, et donc qui n’étaient plus sous la protection de Lars. Katyusha n’était pas prête de se risquer à en faire de même.

            Elle sentit les mains baladeuses de Francis caresser son ventre alors qu’il était juste derrière elle, passant parfois sur ses hanches ou effleurant le bas de sa poitrine sans vraiment laisser ses doigts courir dessus. Il arrivait qu’il effleure son dos, qu’il retrace la ligne délicate de ses côtes ou de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne descendait jamais jusqu’à ses fesses. C’était assez surprenant, la plupart des clients qu’avait côtoyé Katyusha n’était pas aussi patient, mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas. De plus, le blond ne semblait pas dépasser la trentaine, malgré une petite barbe de quelques jours sur le menton, et sa délicatesse lorsqu’il la caressait laissait entendre qu’il n’était pas vraiment violent. Mais elle se réservait le droit de changer d’avis à ce sujet une fois qu’ils seraient dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop souvent eu à faire à des hommes en apparence respectueux, mais qui s’avéraient être de vraies brutes sadiques une fois seuls avec elle.

-On y est… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

            Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas oublié le chemin… Ca aurait été terriblement gênant. Francis lui sourit et passa devant elle, jetant un coup d’œil amusé à un carton rempli qui trainait dans un coin de la chambre.

-Tu es nouvelle, ici, non ?

            Surprise, l’ukrainienne pencha la tête avant d’hocher la tête.

-Je suis arrivé ce matin.

-Je me disais bien que je ne t’avais jamais vu…

            Il retira calmement la veste qu’il portait et la posa sur un fauteuil qui trônait près de la fenêtre.

-C’est la première fois que tu fais ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il sans enlever plus de vêtements.

            Katyusha sourit un peu. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question. D’habitude, ça n’intéressait personne.

-Non, ça va faire un an que je fais… Ca.

            Le blond hocha la tête et s’approcha, avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts.

-Je vais quand même faire attention, mademoiselle…

            La seconde suivante, il l’embrassait plus doucement qu’aucun homme ne l’avait jamais fait. L’odeur de son eau de Cologne -qui devait couter une blinde- vint titiller les narines de l’Ukrainienne, et elle laissa Francis faire ce qu’il voulait. C’était son travail.

.

            Katyusha se redressa doucement sur le lit, le drap la couvrant jusqu’aux hanches, et elle regarda Francis se rhabiller en sifflotant un air qui lui était inconnu. Elle se moquait plutôt pas mal que sa généreuse poitrine soit découverte, ce n’était pas comme si elle était pudique. Elle avait l’habitude maintenant. Mais elle restait à la fois troublée et agréablement surprise par la nuit qu’elle venait de passer. Non seulement Francis s’était montré très doux et attentif, mais il lui avait également accordé de nombreuses pauses, des baisers pleins d’affection et des mots doux qu’elle n’avait plus entendus depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

            Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, sa chemise à moitié fermé et ses cheveux à peu près remis correctement.

-Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda-t-il en terminant de fermer son haut.

-J’ai connu pire, assura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

            Elle se sentait vraiment bien… Bien qu’une pointe d’appréhension persiste. Francis avait été formidable, mais elle doutait que tous les clients soient comme lui. Et le retour à la réalité allait être brutal.

-Dis-moi, ma belle.

-Hm ?

            Elle se leva dans le même temps, abandonnant la couverture qui la protégeait jusque-là pour aller prendre des vêtements dans une commode.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais qu’on se revoie ? Je ne peux pas te garantir de revenir de façon régulière, à cause de mon travail je ne suis jamais trop sûr de quand j’aurais le temps, mais dès que ce sera le cas, je pourrais demander à Lars qu’on passe la nuit ensemble. Ca te va ?

            Katyusha ne put s’empêcher de remarquer l’effort qu’il avait fait pour ne pas employer le mot « réservé ». Vraiment, cet homme était très respectueux.

-Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

            Il lui rendit son sourire et s’approcha pour embrasser sa tempe.

-Hm, au fait, Francis…

-Oui ?

            Cela lui faisait encore bizarre d’appeler un client par son prénom, mais c’était lui qui avait demandé, alors…

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

-Vas-y.

-Vous n’êtes pas… Marié ?

            Le blond la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rire légèrement.

-J’ai l’air de l’être ?

            Craignant de l’avoir offensé, l’Ukrainienne secoua rapidement la tête, un peu paniquée.

-N… Non… C’est juste que vous êtes très gentil, et attentionné… Alors je pensais que vous aviez…

-Quelqu’un ? termina-t-il.

            Un peu prise au dépourvu, Katyusha hocha la tête et termina d’enfiler un pull doux et confortable.

-Eh bien pour tout te dire, oui, j’ai plus ou moins quelqu’un. Disons que pour l’instant, j’ai simplement des vues sur lui.

-L… Lui ?

            Francis pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de s’appliquer à les remettre en place.

-Eh oui, jeune fille. Je suis amoureux d’un homme.

-O… Oh…

            Surprise, Katyusha tourna la tête vers lui, attendant des explications. Avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’était pas censée en demander. Mais trop tard, Francis avait déjà commencé.

-Un danseur de pole dance polonais. Il passe son temps à rejeter mes avances, mais je finirais bien par l’avoir.

            Bien qu’elle vienne d’un pays de l’Est, et donc qu’elle ait un peu de mal avec l’homosexualité, elle ne put s’empêcher de rire légèrement face à l’air déterminé de Francis.

-Bonne chance, alors.

            Il hocha la tête, lui sourit, et récupéra sa veste.

-Je vais directement donner l’argent à Lars. Je ne sais pas exactement quel pourcentage de la somme tu récupères, alors je vais le laisser gérer ça.

-D’accord.

            Elle termina de s’habiller et suivit le blond dans les couloirs. C’était un peu plus animé depuis que les autres filles étaient revenues, et ce serait bientôt l’heure du petit-déjeuner et de l’inspection. Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers, débouchèrent dans le hall froid de l’immeuble, et Francis se dirigea vers la petite pièce près de la porte, où se trouvait le bureau de Lars. Il frappa, adressa un signe de main et un grand sourire à Katyusha, avant de disparaitre dans la pièce. La jeune ukrainienne se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où elle retrouva Elizabeta. Elle décida de la rejoindre, alors que l’endroit était presque désert.

-Oh, salut !

            La brune rayonnait littéralement. De gros suçons violacés parsemaient son cou, absolument pas caché par le sweat noir trois fois trop grand qu’elle portait. Pendant un instant, la blonde se concentra pour reconnaitre le drapeau qui ornais le vêtement, avant de finalement se rappeler que c’était celui de la Prusse.

-Bonjour, lui sourit Katyusha en s’asseyant près d’elle.

-Alors ? Ta nuit ?

-C’était… Plutôt bien. Très bien, même.

-Ah ouais ? Raconte ! T’étais avec qui ?

-Francis… Je n’ai pas son nom de famille.

-Francis Bonnefoy. T’as de la chance ! Il est plutôt bon amant !

            Katyusha rit légèrement et attrapa un bout de brioche.

-Je ne crois pas que tu te sois ennuyée non plus, s’amusa-t-elle en désignant les marques violettes dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-C’est vrai, sourit-elle. Gilbert est génial, même s’il est un peu arrogant et provocant.

-Ca se voit… Tu rayonnes littéralement.

            Elizabeta pouffa et lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

-Lars viendrait faire l’inspection dans pas longtemps. Ca se passe dans les chambres, donc t’auras pas à te foutre à poil devant tout le monde.

            Katyusha hocha la tête et prit son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec la hongroise, qui s’avérait être de très bonne compagnie. Elle finit par remonter dans sa chambre et vida son carton, qui contenait le peu de choses qu’elle possédait. Elle en était à observer une photo de son frère et de sa sœur lorsque Lars entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

-Bonjour… Murmura l’Ukrainienne après avoir légèrement sursauté.

            Il hocha simplement la tête et lui fit signe de se lever.

-Déshabille-toi.

            Elle s’exécuta, posant ses vêtements sur le bord de son lit, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il s’approcha, lui fit lever la tête, palpa ses bras, ses épaules, ses flancs, son ventre, vérifiant d’un œil critique qu’elle n’avait aucune marque ressemblant de près ou de loin à un hématome. Puis il la fit se tourner, continua son inspection, effleurant les cicatrices fines et irrégulières qui barraient son dos. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, et il savait qu’elles provenaient d’un jeu sadomasochiste un peu trop poussé, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne trouva rien, comme il s’y attendait. Francis ne frappait jamais.

-Il t’a réservée pour vendredi soir, lâcha-t-il alors en lui faisant signe de rhabiller.

            Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l’alluma tout en la regardant remettre ses vêtements. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme et remit en place une mèche rebelle.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… Pense rester ici…

            Katyusha n’avait pas honte d’admettre qu’elle était un peu intimidée par le jeune homme, ce qui était sans doute normal. Mais l’expression de ce dernier ne changea absolument pas, restant neutre, et il se contenta d’hocher la tête.

-J’aurais un client pour toi.

            Il tira de sa poche arrière une liasse de billets, et la tendit à la jeune femme.

-Ta paye pour cette nuit.

            Les yeux de Katyusha s’agrandirent. Elle n’avait jamais gagné autant d’argent en une seule nuit. Elle n’était même pas sûre d’avoir le droit de le prendre. Elle leva les yeux vers le néerlandais, n’osant pas y croire.

-Une nuit complète, et vu les services que tu as fournis à Francis, ça commence à faire pas mal de sous. Et il a laissé un pourboire.

            L’Ukrainienne prit presque délicatement les billets, les larmes aux yeux. Tout cet argent allait faire un bien fou à son frère et sa sœur, restés en Russie. Elle hésita à remercier Lars, mais elle n’était plus capable de réfléchir, submergée par l’émotion.

-Tu gagneras plus ici que dans l’ancien bordel où tu étais.

            La voix grave de son maque lui donna des frissons, pas vraiment de peur, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Evidemment qu’elle gagnerait plus… Les prix n’étaient pas les mêmes. Ici, elle était logée et nourrie correctement, ce qui maintenait les prostitués en forme. Il y avait peu de maisons closes qui pouvaient se vanter de proposer la même chose.

            Lars soupira, recrachant par la même occasion un nuage de fumée. Cette fille lui faisait un peu de peine… Il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans les autres bordels, et il savait aussi que les filles n’étaient pas payées autant qu’elle le devrait. Il savait aussi que Katyusha ne faisait très certainement pas ce travail pour le plaisir. Il se pencha un peu et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de tourner les talons.

-C’était du bon travail, Katyusha.

            La jeune ukrainienne se laissa tomber sur son lit, serrant la liasse de billets contre son cœur.

-Merci…


End file.
